Lullaby Readerxchibi Russia
by polandATEmyTACOS
Summary: Once there was a country that gave off light a gentle glow in the night, but then one day the sky grew gray, snow rained like ashes everyday, the country had become alone, twas a silence she had never known. But then one day the silence left. And in it's place there was a child. Why did he suddenly appear? Warning: cute russia, Country!reader Taken from my deleted DA account.
1. The leaves are the most beautiful

Lullaby

You had always loved the sun. It was a beautiful thing, so warm and vibrant, shining down on you filling you with a sense of security. Who were you? _, the country of ( insert name of fictional country). A country that was always sunny and warm during the summer. Yo were the happiest when it was warm. But things had changed. Two years ago the sky grew dark. A cold wind blew and something fell from the sky. You caught it in your hand. It was an odd little thing. A white fluffy flake. It disappeared suddenly in your hand. Suddenly another one fell. And then another. And many more followed. So many. It never stopped since. And life as you knew it began to change. Crops were destroyed and you're population began to dwindle. Few people remained.

That was two years ago. The once proud country of (Your country's name) had been reduced to what was almost a barren wasteland. But some people had remained. They changed and adapted to the cold saving your status as a country. Still no one cared about you anymore.

"Dear lord it's cold," you mumbled walking through the snow. You had been search ing for food for many days now. You were thinking of asking your little half sister Ukraine for help. "No, it is best that I not. She does not have any resources either." You tripped suddenly in the snow, faceplanting."Damn, you Old man winter," you yelled at the sky. The wind blows through the trees carrying the sound of an old man's laugh as it passes by."kolkolkolkolkol" you mutter wishing you could do something about the Old man's attitude toward you. "Ah, DON'T DISTRACT ME OLD MAN. I'M LOOKING FOR FOOD!" You got up and trudged on through the snow. Suddenly you saw something moving up ahead. You ran forward.

-Ivan's POV-

I had just woken up. The world was so cold around me. And the ground was so soft. What was I lying in. Something powdery. I grabbed some and held it in my hands. It was so beautiful and pure. I looked around. The world was so quiet and white. And then I saw something running towards me. It was a person and as she got closer I could see her (h/l), (h/c) ruffling in the wind. "_Kinder, _what are you doing way out here," she asked. I looked at her. What a strange woman. "I live here," I said staring down the woman. "This is my land, Da?"

Her odd face gained an amused expression that I did not like. "Your land? You are not more than _kinder,_ you can not own land." She got down on one knee and looked closely at me. "Ah,I see now," she said with a sparkle in her eye. "You are a little country, maybe new country, Da?" Suddenly she scared me when she suddenly jumped up. "Woohoo! I have little brudder. New, adorable, little brudder!" She has such an odd accent that it is hard to understand her. She suddenly picked me up and held me in her arms. Her chest is so warm. "What is your name little one," she says dropping her odd accent. I didn't know what my name was actually. "Don't know," I mumbled. "Let's see," she mused "How about...Ivan, Ivan Braginski. That is a good strong name." "Da," I said suddenly to tired to care. I yawned. The strange girl laughs an odd laugh. Such a warm sound. And then she begins to sing softly.

~Asleep in the meadow,

~underneath the stars,

~under flowers of yellow,

~where the angels are.

~Dream of a time,

~where there is no fear.

~A sweet little rhyme,

~that tells you I'm still here.

~I'm still here.

~The flowers start to bloom,

~under rays of shine.

~A warm little room,

~for this dear brother of mine.

~No need to stay awake,

~so let your dreams appear.

~In the world you make,

~just remember I'm still here.

~I'm still here.

-Readers POV-

Ivan had fallen asleep in your arms. Oh how you wished you could stay like this longer but you new this couldn't last forever. How lucky you were that the Sun goddess had granted you one last bit of happiness. You believed in the sun goddess even though she had abandoned you to Old man winter. And now she gave you the gift of a brother. Someone who could actually still depend on you unlike everybody else who had left. "I should show Ukraine her half brother," you suddenly thought. You held Ivan close and started to head towards Ukraine's house. Little did you know there were two pairs of eyes watching you.

-Old Man Winter POV-

I was so sick of watching _. The little ray of sunshine. The Sun Goddess gave her to me because she said it was time for (name of your country) to disappear. She needed to move elsewhere. "Why would I want her? She isn't my problem and she obeys you only. As my adversary its not in my best interest to help you. I really don't see-" "Oh hush, it is neither helping me nor hurting me, Winter," said the goddess scowling. "Oh yes it is. We all know the country shines brighter than you do," I told her smiling. "Which is why she is also a danger to you," she hissed. I knew that she was right. But I wanted something out of it. "What is in it for me"

She looked at me and smiled.

"The biggest country that will ever exist."

~to be continued.


	2. Before they wither and die

"Big Sister...Big sister, please wake up!" You could hear someone crying. Who was that. Oh yeah, your dear brother. You were tired and new it was near time. But you couldn't leave just yet. You opened your tired eyes. Two pools of light purple looked back at you. They no longer were in the face of the little Ivan that you had taken home that snowy day. He had grown so much. He was now 16 in country years and he looked so strong. But each day he grew the closer you came to death.

People left you for his country and his country became larger by the day. And now it was all over.

The young man you called your brother put his hand on your face. "Please, big sister _. Tell me what is wrong. Why are you crying?" You didn't even have the strength to keep your tears in anymore. Ukraine stood in the corner of the room hiding her face from Ivan also crying. You have a hunch she might have known. If she did you're glad she didn't tell Ivan. You didn't want to hurt him.

"Little brudder," you whispered weakly. "Please stay strong. For me. I won't be able to stay here much longer." His eyes were filled with confusion. "Where are you going _?" he asked. His brain partially understands somewhere deep down. But realization has not reached the surface.

"I'm going far away to a place where the sunflowers still grow. The sun always shines and I will see my old freinds again," who whisper softly.

"Can I go with you _," asks Ivan. Ukraine flinches at the question and Belarus seems to have started to realize what is happening. Her normally blank face has crumpled and she walks over to Ukraine to hide her face.

"Sorry little brudder but you have to stay and watch your other sisters for me, da?"

His face is starting to that that little hint of realization has dug its way to the surface.

He begins to cry. "Big sister _, you can't leave me. We need you, I need you.

Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." He puts his head on your arm.

You can feel his warm tears wetting your sleeve. You can feel yourself leaving. What should you say to him? Ah, thats right.

~Asleep in the meadow

~underneath the stars

~under flowers of yellow

~where the angels are

~Dream of a time

~where there is no fear

~a sweet little rhyme

~that tells I'm still here

~I'm still here

~The flowers start to bloom

~under rays of shine

~a warm little room

~for this dear brother of mine

~no need to stay awake

~so let your dreams appear

~in the world you make

~just remember I'm still here

~I'm still here

Ivan lifts his head and a small sad smile forms on his face. And his lower husky voice joins yours.

~The flowers dissapear

~under blankets of snow

~come and gather round

~when the cold begins to grow

~when the old man arrives

~there is no need to fear

~and when the winter dies

~you will see I'm still here

~I'm still here

(Ukraine's voice joins in.)

~By providing love

~from a warm and loving heart

~let us stay together

~and never be apart

~The darkness may rise

~don't give in to fear

~my warm and loving eyes

~tell you I'm still here.

~I'm still here

(Belarus joins the song)

~Three little flowers

~have begun to grow

~and with the passing hours

~the more they get to know

~The world was never kind

~They begin to fear

~but they needn't mind

~for I'm still here

~I'm still here

~Fire meets with fire

~souls begin to die

~while the rich are feasting

~the monk begins to lie

~Poor men shall rise

~they shall face their fears

~and when the fighting dies

~I can cry "I'm still here!"

~I'm still here.

Ivan and his sisters stopped singing but you continued.

~Sorry my dear brother

~I didn't mean to break

~You will have eachother

~when I don't awake

~One last little rhyme

~so you have nothing to fear

~because at least for a little while

~I will be here

Extended ending

"Goodbye." Your eyes closed and you slipped away into nothingness.

And through the window of the room Old man Winter watched Russia the greatest country in the world cry over you. And he wondered if he had mad a mistake. Russia was now his. A land ruled by his snow. But you dying hadn't been worth it. "Sorry, my boy," he whispered as he disappeared in a gust of wind.


End file.
